


Right-hand Man

by superhero0008



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhero0008/pseuds/superhero0008
Summary: He’s looking at Erwin, who is still all smiles on the bed. Pretty strange for a guy who just lost a fucking arm.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Right-hand Man

"For fuck's sake, ease off of the pain killers, man."

Levi catches Erwin in the act, consuming another paper packet's worth of medicine, as the raven-haired man enters the Commander's bedroom.

It's almost sunset, and it's time for someone to replace Erwin's sheets. Levi is scheduled to have a discussion with his boss anyway, and so he volunteers to take the linen up to the injured man's room and take care of the chore. The infirmary is dealing with enough as it stands, with their casualties upon returning mostly on the side of critical. They recovered Eren, but certainly not without great sacrifice. One of whom Levi has just found in an incriminating situation.

When Levi opens the door, Erwin is seated on the bed and looking up, his left hand holding over his open mouth an already empty packet of the powdered substance. Levi tries to play it cool and makes his remark sound exasperated more than troubled, signaling that he's not about to report Erwin for drug abuse. It's not like they have a lot of personnel left in the Corps to even try to replace the brilliant man as Commander. Erwin unfreezes when his visitor steps inside and shuts the door behind him, lowering his now only arm and crumpling the paper in his fist.

Throughout the years, Levi has come to know Erwin enough to understand that the older man is not taking too much of the drug to get rid of the physical pain. Erwin has always demonstrated that his balls are bigger than any sissy injury he might encounter – the man got dragged off by the arm by a titan and the first thing that comes out of his fucking mouth is, "Advance!!!" No, the drugs are for something else, and Levi might as well try and find out.

\---

"I was gonna start by asking how you're holding up, but you've pretty much answered that already."

Levi unsmilingly jests as he sits down at the cushioned bench beside the bed, and Erwin finds himself grinning. The smaller man doesn't return the expression – he never does. Erwin absently runs his left hand over the bandage of the stump that used to be his right arm. Levi sets down a neat stack of linen beside him on the bench.

"Does it hurt a lot, actually?" Levi then asks, and Erwin can hear the doubt in his voice.

Of course, it hurts a great deal, but that's what the medicine is for. He's supposed to take a dose every four hours, but by hour three he's already in so much pain that it feels like his arm is being bitten off by a titan all over again. And although the experience has caused him to find an even greater respect for soldiers who had perished at the hands – or in the mouths – of titans, this injury doesn't really do much to deter him in his quest for the truth. Something else hurts.

"The drug makes it go away for a while," Erwin says, his smile turning sheepish.

"Not long enough for you, it seems," Levi states his assessment, eyeing the paper that's still crumpled in his fist.

The Captain extends an open palm, and Erwin hands it to him. Levi then gets up and drops the paper into the tiny bin in the opposite corner of the room.

Something else hurts, and it's a concern Erwin has never, ever divulged to anyone. He had long since devoted his life to his dream – inadvertently becoming a service to humanity – but no one has ever been close enough for Erwin to trust them with the matter. Nile could have been one person Erwin would trust to confide in, but ever since the Military Police Commander settled down with Marie, that option became invalid.

"I'm here to update you on the casualty report," Levi announces, pulling Erwin back into the present, "And to change your sheets."

The Captain quietly pats the fresh linen beside him; he has these habits that betray his age.

"But you know we will talk about so many other things before we accomplish that," Erwin nods, leaning his back against the cool wood of the headboard.

"Don't I fucking know it."

Maybe Levi is trustworthy enough. Maybe Erwin can tell him about his worries. Although it has always been unsettling to Erwin that, when it comes to Levi, there seem to be so many 'maybes.' After all these years, the man is still quite a mystery. But maybe...

\---

“So, spill it,” Levi orders, resting his elbows over his knees and leaning forward.

He’s looking at Erwin, who is still all smiles on the bed. Pretty strange for a guy who just lost a fucking arm. Sometimes, Levi thinks Erwin really is mad. Crazy. Insane. He has to be. No rational person could have led the Survey Corps to the doorstep of a significant success as he has. And yes, even Levi thinks that they’re making a great deal of progress as of late. A lot of it has to do with the presence of a titan shifter who conveniently idolizes the Corps, but Eren Yeager as a weapon would not have been possible if not for the genius of Erwin Smith. And so, Levi is convinced Erwin is not right in the head, but he’s also somehow pleased about it.

“It’s nothing,” the blonde responds, abashed, “You know how it is… when a soldier dances too close to death. It makes you think of your life – and what you still could have done.”

Levi would be lying if he says he doesn’t enjoy these chats with Erwin. Being the Commander’s right-hand man, Levi is privy to the leader’s most private and most honest thoughts. He doubts anyone has seen Erwin’s true emotions, save for some of the veteran Corpsmen, and even then, they probably don’t understand how to read Erwin the way Levi has learned to. Levi has witnessed how truly twisted Erwin can be, his strategies and tactics sometimes treading the fine line of morality. Levi instantly gets excited when he senses that the other man is incensed – that often means the Commander is plotting, and it’s always a wonder to hear about his plans, the malicious glint in his eye reminding Levi of his life in the Underground.

Levi huffs before he comments, “Is this the thing that makes you regret all that you’ve done?” This time, he does smirk, because Erwin’s opening up a whole new universe that they have never discussed before.

“Not at all, no,” Erwin replies almost instantly – and in that moment his body makes a strange movement, a jerk of sorts, that makes both of them stare.

The injured man just tried to gesture with his right hand, perhaps to wave off Levi’s remark about regret. Obviously, the arm isn’t there anymore, and so his body made an odd attempt at gesticulating with a phantom limb.

“Are you alright – ”

Levi quickly rises from his seat and approaches the edge of the bed, perching a knee over the mattress and outstretching a hand, but all the same he is uncertain if he should touch the other man. Erwin, however, breaks out into laughter at what had just happened, looking down at his stump of an arm and then up at Levi who hovers above him, perplexed.

“This is going to take some getting used to,” Erwin says, a bitter smile now on his countenance.

Levi sighs as he takes his knee off the bed again, sitting back down on the bench. There’s no way around the occasional moping, he supposes, and he could be a little easy on the guy who just lost an arm.

“I’m your right-hand man,” the shorter man wills himself to begin before he changes his mind, “Now it’s just… more official.”

As expected, Erwin Smith bursts out laughing again, his voice surely carrying outside the room and troubling other patients and staff. Levi can’t help but finally break into a smile himself. It’s silly, but they rarely ever joke around each other, and when they do, it has something to do with an expedition or perhaps a jab at someone’s imminent death.

“Oh, Levi,” the Commander starts once he’s over his fit, “You weren’t out in the field with us, but did you hit your head? If I didn’t know any better, I’d have thought you’ve been replaced by an imposter.”

This time, Levi rolls his eyes; another action that he rarely lets the older man see. Erwin looks at him, unmistakably beaming, and for the first time, Levi recognizes what he sees when the man does that –

Affection.

\---

One of the rules Erwin had imposed upon himself when he started rising through the ranks of the Survey Corps was to never show affection toward someone, especially in the presence of others. It has been especially hard: when Mike would make an offhand comment about their childhood that gives Erwin a serious case of nostalgia; or when Hange would run around with her experiments and frantic ideas, always just amusing to Erwin.

Or when Levi does something out of the ordinary, that Erwin can’t explain outside of the likelihood that he does it to accommodate Erwin.

“What?” Levi barks at him, the annoyance unmistakable as the smaller man looks away. But why is he annoyed? Erwin asks himself, the smile never leaving his lips.

Erwin has never let anyone see him looking at Levi so warmly, Levi included. But in the few seconds when he jerks his phantom arm – when Levi so discernably displays concern for him – he decides he might as well show it. And when the younger man tries to crack a joke, Erwin can’t help but feel extremely relieved that he had survived the battle a few days ago. When the titan dragged him away on that day, so many things flashed in his mind, things that he could have said or done, but one face stood out among them all.

And the thing that he wished he could have done… perhaps, he still has a chance to do that now.

“If you’re not gonna talk, I’ll go ahead and replace your sheets,” is Levi’s next remark, displeased and impatient, as he rises from the bench and picks up the linen, “Move over to the bench for a bit while I – ”

“No, Levi – ”

Erwin gets flustered, disappointment creeping when Levi gets up, so he reaches out – with his left arm this time – and grabs the smaller man’s wrist, causing him to halt his movement.

Levi’s wrist feels bonier, thinner, than Erwin expected. The only other time he had ever touched him was many years ago, when his squad chased down Levi, Isabel, and Furlan in the Underground. Erwin thought he would have grown more muscle since joining the Survey Corps, but Levi feels as frail as ever under his touch, which only baffles Erwin even more. How can humanity’s strongest soldier feel so delicate? Where does the strength to slay titan after titan hide within his fragile body? Truly, Levi is a mystery yet to be solved.

“Erwin, what are you – ” Levi tries to say, even as he lets himself be pulled over onto the bed, his left knee bending and coming to rest beside Erwin’s right thigh, “ – this isn’t what you meant when you – is it – ?”

Levi’s cheeks have turned red, eyes wide, disbelieving what’s happening. Erwin thinks he ought to explain, ought to at least answer the vague and incomplete questions that the raven-haired man just uttered, but how can he when he doesn’t know what he’s doing either? All he knows is that he wants to have Levi close – has known it since the moment when he thought he was going to die – and now, here they are.

The Commander lets go of the smaller man’s wrist and leans over, reaching for the back of Levi’s right thigh, gently guiding it up and leading it to rest to the other side of Erwin’s left thigh. As Levi lets himself onto the bed, his coat falls behind him, sliding down to the floor.

“Y – yes,” Erwin himself stutters, his face now mirroring the blush that the Captain is sporting, “This is what I meant, Levi.”

\---

Levi’s brain short circuits for a brief moment. He looks down at Erwin, who stares back up at him, as if searching his eyes for any hint of a disapproval. Because he had just pulled Levi over to his lap, and now Levi is straddling him.

“Are you – sure?” Levi stupidly asks, not sure what he’s even asking anymore.

Except Erwin slowly nods, never breaking eye contact, until he reaches up and places his lips on Levi’s. The smaller man gasps and pulls back, instantly realizing what they’re doing.

“I’m sorry, I – ” the blonde tries to apologize, eyes wide and hand ready to reach out in case Levi tries to move away.

But Levi stays. His knees remain at Erwin’s sides, his own thighs trembling. His steel grey eyes are still locked on Erwin’s deep blues. Slowly, Levi raises his right hand and touches the larger man’s cheek, his fingertips grazing over the scruff that is a day’s worth of facial hair growing on otherwise smooth and unblemished skin. Levi briefly recalls cussing at him behind his back for coming across as so well-kept when he’s got the most stressful job in the land.

Erwin raises his own hand to meet Levi’s, slowly descending, and when it dips below his jaw, Erwin takes it and puts it against his lips, tenderly, as if asking for permission. When Levi, on his own, presses his index and middle fingers against his lower lip, Erwin understands –

And he takes his hand away from Levi’s and grabs the smaller man by the nape instead, crashing their lips together. This time, Levi doesn’t pull away and kisses back, his lips just as hungry for Erwin as Erwin’s are for him. Levi presses his palms against the blonde’s chest as they deepen the kiss, teeth clashing and tongues dancing, and Levi instinctively rocks his crotch against the man underneath him.

“Levi…” Erwin sighs, his breath hot on the smaller man’s face when they break apart for air.

It takes a moment for Levi to acquaint himself with his surroundings again. The sun had finally fully set, and now they’re bathed in darkness, not having lit any of the corner lamps in the room. There’s a faint light from a distant lamppost down the street – the glow barely filtering in through the window – and when Levi’s eyes adjust to the shadows, he feels the room get a whole lot warmer as he sees Erwin’s eyes looking back at him, glowing blue orbs that seem to want to devour him then and there. Levi moves his hips again, his trousers notably tighter than when he put them on this morning.

“Mm – ahh,” he finds himself moaning when he feels Erwin’s erection rub against his own.

The other man keeps quiet, but he closes his eyes and leans forward, his lips landing on Levi’s jaw. Erwin’s lips and tongue waltz over Levi’s heated skin, and when he’s confronted with Levi’s clothes, he doesn’t hesitate for a second. The cravat is the first to go – Erwin deftly snatches it off with one hand.

The shirt proves trickier, and at this Levi takes matters into his own hands, quite literally, and hurriedly undoes each button until the shirt falls open, revealing pale skin scarred by years of omnidirectional mobility gear use. Erwin doesn’t waste a moment, instantly diving in and kissing Levi’s neck and collarbones. Levi throws his head back, Erwin’s hand now in the small of his back. All the while his hands move on to work on the buttons of Erwin’s shirt. He straightens up when he’s done, and the Commander lets himself be undressed, the corners of his mouth upturned in a subtle grin.

They both freeze when they hear footsteps outside, but the sound vanishes very soon after, and Erwin takes his hand to the back of Levi’s shirt and tugs on it. Levi picks up on the gesture and discards of the garment himself. He leans over once more and kisses Erwin again – this time their bare chests warm and soothing against each other.

Levi tangles his fingers in Erwin’s blonde locks as he continues to greedily lap at the other’s hot and inviting mouth, but it gives him a start when he feels the larger man’s hand descend on his groin, the movement erratic. When Levi looks down, he realizes that Erwin isn’t actually touching him, but his own erection through his trousers.

“Ohhh, Levi…” Erwin whispers against the side of Levi’s neck as he unsuccessfully tries to pleasure himself.

“Let me,” Levi mutters, scuttling back a bit to give Erwin some space.

At his word, Erwin opens his eyes, looking at him with surprise.

“Y – you don’t have to,” the Commander refuses, rather breathless. The look on his face tells a different story, however.

“ _Let. Me,_ ” Levi insists almost threateningly, and when Erwin smiles despite himself, the smaller man gets to work.

Erwin is wearing loose, drawstring pants with nothing underneath – he’s a patient, after all – so it takes all of two seconds for Levi to undo the knot and pull the lower garment down. Levi spreads his own legs further down on the bed to allow Erwin to raise his hips a bit, and when he’s naked, the man on top can’t help but stare.

“You really don’t have to,” Erwin repeats apologetically, but he knows Levi’s pride won’t let him back down anymore.

Lying face down in front of Erwin, Levi lowers his face to Erwin’s groin, his elbows resting for support where his knees were just a moment earlier. Erwin tries to keep watch, but when Levi lets out a shaky breath against his member, it easily drives him crazy, making him close his eyes and throw his head back as he waits. Levi spots the reaction and can’t help but smirk himself. He then puts out his tongue and makes a tentative lick from Erwin’s balls up along the underside of his shaft, and the enchanting sound that the Commander makes goes from Levi’s ears straight to his own cock, now growing painfully hard.

The noise Erwin makes confirms that Levi is doing it right, and that’s all he needs to know. He repeats the action a couple of times before taking the head into his mouth – this time, Erwin releases an almost inaudible gasp. Levi knows Erwin is worried that they might be heard outside, but in the cloud of lust in his head, he can only take it as a challenge, moving his head down slowly and taking more of Erwin’s cock into his mouth inch by inch.

Levi tries his best, but Erwin is simply too big, so he’s unable to take more of him when the blonde curls above and around the man’s dick start to tickle the tip of his nose. After a moment’s pause, Levi slowly pulls away, releasing the cock from his lips, before taking it back in, tasting the older man’s precum more and more each time. He repeats the motion, laving the organ with his saliva, and doing it over and over, his pace turning feverish, and Erwin himself becoming desperate and angling his hips upward.

Erwin looks down at him, admiring the slight swelling of the raven-haired man’s lips around his cock, but when the rhythm is almost too much for Erwin to handle, he places a hand on Levi’s chin, keeping him from taking the leaking shaft into his mouth yet again.

“Stop – let me – ” Erwin tries to tell him, placing a hand on Levi’s arm to lead him up.

Levi sits up with a confused expression on his face, though, so Erwin tries again:

“Take your trousers off and come here – ”

Levi’s eyes widen, comprehension dawning on his face.

“You don’t have to do that – ”

“Let. Me.”

Erwin imitates Levi’s demand from a while ago with a taunting smile, and the smaller man submits, hardwired to follow Erwin’s orders no matter what, it seems. Levi briefly gets off of the bed and takes off his lower garments, and then looks back at Erwin, as if asking if he should really get back on the bed like this. It’s then that the larger man reaches his left hand out once more, leading Levi up on the bed, and with Levi standing over him, Erwin only needs to lean forward and up a little bit to return the favor.

Erwin doesn’t give so much as a warning as he takes all of Levi in – Levi has to brace himself against the wall above the bed to keep himself from falling over because Erwin’s mouth is doing wonders to his cock, making his knees weak, and it doesn’t take long before he feels himself hit the back of Erwin’s throat, unconsciously thrusting his hips forward. Erwin pulls away and coughs, and Levi drops to his knees, realizing what he’s done.

“Fuck – sorry – I didn’t mean to – ”

Erwin’s eyes are hooded when he looks at Levi, and it sends a shiver down the smaller man’s spine. The Commander looks like he’s about to eat him alive, the desire taking over his judgment, as if almost choking on Levi’s cock turns him on.

Maybe it does turn him on.

Levi feels the man’s powerful arm wrap around his waist from behind, and he’s instantly back on his lap, the larger man’s member twitching against Levi’s backside. Immediately, Levi understands what he’s supposed to do next, and he reaches behind him, taking Erwin’s cock in his hand and positioning it over his entrance, all the while looking Erwin in the eye.

“Levi – wait,” Erwin’s voice snaps him out of his trance, reaching behind him and taking his hand away from the larger man’s cock, “Have you done this before?”

“N – no,” Levi admits, a furious blush exploding over his features, “But I thought – don’t you want to – ?” Levi asks, suddenly puppy-like looking up at Erwin.

Erwin wants it, he wants it so bad, but he can’t just fuck Levi in the ass when neither of them have had any experience doing this. They also have no lubricant on hand, not having planned _any_ of this to begin with, and Erwin is sure that saliva will not do much to ease any pain that Levi will have to endure if Erwin takes him. Levi is tiny – there is no way around it – and if they’re going to do this, they’re going to do it right, and perhaps ‘right’ doesn’t mean ‘right now.’

“I want to, Levi. I want you… so bad,” Erwin replies, his forehead resting on Levi’s shoulder, “But I don’t want to hurt you. I mean, it’s always going to hurt, but I would want to make it as pleasurable for you as it would be for me.”

Levi feels Erwin’s hand guide him up slightly, and when he does raise his hips, the older man takes his own erection in his hand, stroking himself a few times before letting go and pulling him closer by the waist once again. Erwin rubs his nose and lips against Levi’s chest, as if intoxicated in the smaller man’s musk, and then Levi has to bite back a moan when Erwin makes a small thrust upward, rubbing their cocks together. It feels like fireworks are exploding in his head when he himself thrusts against Erwin, their precum smearing and making the sensation a hundred times better.

Erwin’s hand reaches for Levi’s left, and he guides them to wrap around their cocks together, slippery and slick, making squelching noises as they both thrust in and out of their fists in a synchronized manner.

“I’m close, Levi – I’m close – ” Erwin recites, his head thrown back.

“Are you sure you don’t want to – ” Levi asks, one arm bracing himself against the headboard behind Erwin, with the other still working with the blonde’s hand to get them off.

“We’ll have plenty of chances to do that, Levi,” comes Erwin’s breathless reply, smiling as he looks up at Levi.

Levi doesn’t understand why Erwin looks at him that way – it makes him feel vulnerable, as if he doesn’t deserve such affection – but Erwin blinks when a drop of Levi’s sweat falls on him, squarely between his eyes, and they both momentarily snicker.

“Kiss me,” Levi demands, dipping his head even before getting an answer.

The kiss is sloppy this time, with both of them chasing their climax, their mouths open and barely touching at times, saliva and sweat mingling and sticky on their faces. Erwin almost chuckles again when he thinks that Levi is probably freaking out over how unhygienic this actually is, but his smile fades when Levi’s hand speeds up on their cocks, and Erwin recognizes the familiar build up of electricity in his veins, quickly coursing through his entire body until his member jerks of its own accord, shooting hot, white liquid out and spraying Levi’s chest and abdomen with his seed. Levi himself comes within a second of Erwin, his own cum staining Erwin’s chest albeit a bit more modest than the mess that Erwin just made.

Erwin anticipated Levi to instantly bound off the bed and clean up, but the smaller man unexpectedly slumps over Erwin, his chin resting on the blonde’s shoulder, as they both try and catch their breaths.

“What the _fuck_ was that just now,” Levi says with a heavy sigh.

He sounds angry, but Erwin knows better.

“I… think we know what that was, Levi,” Erwin says, breathing slightly more labored than Levi’s.

The raven-haired man snaps his head up when he remembers –

“Your injury – are you okay? Fuck!”

Erwin chuckles once more, appreciating Levi’s concern.

“It’s okay; I barely moved,” he placates, realizing that the other man is probably going to tease him for it eventually, “If anything, maybe having sex helps draw the blood away from my injury and make it hurt less.”

“You’re supposed to be a genius,” Levi retorts, hitting him only very lightly on the head, “No blood flow there means it’ll take a lot more time to heal.”

“I was kidding, Levi,” Erwin reminds him, raising his hand to cup the smaller man’s cheek.

“You were taking the pain killers to kill your libido?” Levi asks crudely, perfectly knowing that it’s not the reason why.

Erwin sighs, “The pain killers dull the worry…” he trails off, making Levi raise his eyebrows.

“Worry over what?”

“Over coming to the end of my life alone… when I know that – there is someone I want to see the end with, whatever end that may be,” Erwin explains, taking Levi into another embrace.

His face is buried in the nook of Levi’s neck, and the warmth of his face tells Levi that he is now actually embarrassed.

“Don’t you give me that depressing bullshit,” Levi growls, even as he leans over and takes the larger man into an embrace of his own, “Some dumb idiot told me a while ago that he’ll have plenty of chances to fuck me in the ass in the future.”

Erwin’s laughter vibrates through to Levi’s ribs as he keeps the larger man in his arms.

“I’ll have you know, I intend to fuck you right back,” Levi continues his mock snarling threat, “You’re not allowed to die – You’re gonna bottom for me, too.”

“Alright, alright,” Erwin raises his hand in surrender, “Message received, loud and clear.”

Levi huffs when he starts to get off the bed.

“Now lets clean up and replace these sheets before you traumatize a well-wisher who walks in.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> First SnK fic. Written on a whim. No beta. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
